Raymans Limbs
Notice how Rayman has no actual arms or legs. The only thing visible with Raymans movements would be his only arms and only foot and head that only moved. I found that scary when I was younger. I have had this thought for nearly a year now, and its creeped me out ever since. A few months ago, I went to a garage sale I found while strolling through the park. I love garage sales, you always get the best bargains, so I would never miss them. I walked into the garage sale and first thing in sight was nearly everything from toys to furniture. I happened to see a WII version of the game “Rayman Raving Rabbids” (noticing it from the front cover). Although when I saw the front cover, it looked different from when I remembered. The actual name was Rayman Rabbids, almost if the game was leaked. Also the classification was rated “MA+15”, which I thought was odd at the time as the game was a kids game if I'm right. The games case was busted although the CD looked perfectly fine. I asked the man behind the counter how much the game was. His face turned white like snow and said to me, that I could have it. I felt the urge to ask why the front cover looked different. He told me that it was a leaked version of the game and only a few exist. I asked how he found the game. He told me that he found it outside of Ubisoft's headquarters near the trashcan. I was so excited to play, I was just so hungry for nostalgia, and now I've got the game!. Although I was a little scared to be honest. I opened up the busted CD case, and inserted the disk into my WII disk slot.The game loaded up and the title screen appeared. Looking at the games title screen, it seemed fairly normal, it was just Rayman doing all types of dances. Although there was something that seemed off about Rayman, his arms, legs and neck was visible. I guessed that it was a glitch and ignored it. I pressed play and made a new save game. The game opened with Rayman sitting in a forest with some frogs. The frogs got pulled from the ground by the Rabbids and popped from the ground up. Now Rabbids are bunny looking creatures that are really crazy, personally I never understood them and if I can remember they formerly obeyed a big black rabbit named commander Sergueï . The Rabbids stared at Rayman for a good 30 seconds and for a split second, a blood drop came from the rabbids mouth which was very odd I thought. The Rabbids let out a huge scream as if they were being tortured which I thought sounded very odd and the huge commander Sergueï came into the scene, kidnapping Rayman. Rayman ended up into his customisable prison cell and was forced to do tests. I chose Rayman to walk outside his cell. I was escourted by the rabbits outside. The first thing I see on my screen, is Rabbids raging and screaming in the audience. I even saw a Rabbid with a pitchfork, even some of them were vomiting blood of how angry they were. I got scared, but curiosity took over me, and I wanted to play more. I walked into one of the tests. It was usual as expected. There was one game called if I can remember “Rabbids Get No Presents” where you had to run with a present that is about to explode and give it to another Rabbid so they can blow up. It was funny although what creeped me out was that Rayman had his arms, neck and legs visible. Its gotta be a glitch I guessed. I paused the game and searched up on google photos of Rayman and all of them came up as the usual rayman with no legs,arms and neck. Its gotta be a glitch I kept telling myself. After every few tests you finish, you get a plunger, and Rayman uses those plungers to stack up out of the window in his customisable prison cell to escape. I had a few at that time. As I finished more and more tests, I happen to find a test named “Bunnies Don't Use Toothpaste”. It was a game where I had to pull out worms from the Rabbids teeth. As I was pulling out worms from the Rabbids teeth, I happen to see for a split second, a female Rayman replace the Rabbid while hearing a cry. I saw this and let out a huge “what the fuck”. I got sick of these glitches so I stopped playing for a while. I walked up to my local McDonalds to get something to eat. I just couldn't stop thinking about the female Rayman glitch. What kind of developers would do this?!. I got a cheese burger meal, walked back home and ate it. I turned back on my WII console and got straight back into the game. Before my eyes, the game glitched to the scene where Rayman stacked up all his plungers trying to escape. Rayman escaped with happiness and joy, the wind was rustling on him. He was just so happy, happier than I actually thought he’d be. After 5 minutes of Rayman running in the woods, a jump scare of commander Sergueï came to my screen with a high pitched sound, causing my glass of water on my table to break. The game froze into a black screen for a minute then I saw Rayman sitting on a concrete bed, tied up to it. Rayman looked around seeing all other types of Raymans. From baby Raymans to teenage Raymans and they all had their arms,legs and neck!. Sounds of crying, moaning, grieving came out of the Raymans. Some were even being suffocated, tortured by the Rabbids. I was shaking as hell, I was gonna gag. The blood coming out of the Raymans were more than photo-realistic, it looked real as if the developers got a real torture tape and used the sounds and video techniques for it. Rabbids were escorting Raymans to this white room, and I saw a glimpse of a saw with photo realistic blood on it. Raymans were screaming for their loved ones, screaming out “NO!, MY BABY!, NOOOOO!” (first time hearing the Raymans speak). Raymans were walking out with no arms,legs and neck. Some unlucky Raymans also were stuffed into Rabbids. Every Rabbid you kill, is another Rayman you kill. I was the last Rayman to walk into the white room in game while being escorted by a Rabbid. Commander Sergueï instantly put my 2 arms under the saw. Commander Sergueï turned the saw on while my Rayman screaming out “NO PLEASE NO!!!!, IM BEGGING YOU”. I felt so dizzy, I puked all over my carpet as commander Sergueï was amputating my raymans arms,legs and neck. The blood coming out of my Rayman seemed real as it splashed all over the ground. After my arms, legs and neck being amputated, commander Sergueï threw them into a box filled with other limbs and parts of a Raymans body. My Rayman walked out with no legs,arms and neck. The game faded into a black screen, then returned to its title screen. I was absolutely scared, I felt sick and I puked a few times. You know that new game called “Raymans Origins”, thats just a cover up for this game. They knew the mistakes they made. They knew that people played this game. Raymans Origins is just a fake origin. The game that I played was the real origin of Rayman. There were other Raymans before, but they had to be killed by commander Sergueï for some unknown reason. I wish I knew. Today, I went to Ubisofts exhibition instantly seeing the lead developer of Rayman, Michel Ancel next to a Rayman figure. I walked up to him slowly and asked about the game “Rayman Rabbids”. His face turned white instantly when I asked him and told me not to say this to anyone. I agreed. He told me this: “Before I worked on my own on Rayman Rabbids, I worked with a man named John Sergueï, he was Russian of course. He was creepy at times and always talked about killing, blood and how he was always right. I played the game that you played. That was made by John Sergueï. Those scenes you saw were made by him. All I did was create what would be in the original game “Rayman Raving Rabbids”. John released and edited the game earlier than its release date. Before I confronted him, I played the game and saw the horrible scenes and the glitches that he purposely put into the game. I asked him why he did this. He told me that those scenes he purposely put into the game were representations of him in the army when he was there. Commander Sergueï was a representation of john, this is what he did to thousands of innocent people he said, I had to add an adjective to my new game, as we would loose a lot of money if we didn't make our original game” Michel took a deep breath and told me these words that scared me “When my boss found out about this, he instantly fired John Sergueï. My boss told me to get the remaining copies of the game that remained in the HQ, to burn them in the trash as if we kept it, it would corrupt our company.” “and that was the last time I saw my boss” ~LordVadesCategory:CreepypastaCategory:CreepypastasCategory:Video GameCategory:Video GamesCategory:Rayman